Conventional fuser units require cleaning and often use a cleaning web made of a fabric or polymer, for example, that can be costly. In conventional fuser units, the cleaning web is used to clean various portions of the fuser unit. For example, the cleaning web in conventional fuser units has two surfaces and is pressed against one or more portions of the fuser unit such as an external heat roll to clean off toner and various contaminants. The cleaning web is often supplied to the fuser unit such that only one surface of the two surfaces of the cleaning web performs the cleaning. After use, the cleaning web must be replaced because the surface of the cleaning web that performs the cleaning is soiled with toner and other contaminants.